1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for use in mounting speakers or other equipment to a pole, flat surface, or other structure. In particular, the invention relates to a two-part bracket that allows simple mounting of the equipment to the mounting surface by connecting the two parts of the bracket together.
2. The Prior Art
In order to mount a speaker or other object onto a pole, a pipe clamp is commonly used. The pipe clamp contains a U-bolt that is specifically sized for a single pipe diameter. The U-bolt usually has threaded ends for nuts to provide an extreme clamping force against the pole. One disadvantage of this type of system is that it requires a different pipe clamp for each size of pole. Another disadvantage is that the installer is required to hold the speaker or other object in place and to tighten the bolts at the same time. This operation thus usually requires two people for installation.